Trying To Help
by FlameWater
Summary: Tsuna overheard some classmates saying 'Tsuna would be a lousy kisser' and without thinking had asked Gokudera for help.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Trying To Help**

**By Flamewater**

"Gokudera, I overheard some people talking about me and saying that I would be a lousy kisser." Tsuna decided to tell his friend, but then after a second regretted it.

"Who dared to insult you?" Gokudera asked quickly, his hands went for dynamite, and he looked at Tsuna with determined eyes. "I will blow that person or persons sky high."

"No need for that Gokudera." Tsuna replied in a bit of a panicked voice and then added without thinking. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Anything for you, Tenth." Gokudera commented cheerfully, he looked at his Boss, and smiled bright. "I have came up with a perfect plan. Follow me please to my apartment."

'I feel a bit worried.' Tsuna briefly thought and he considered leaving, but didn't want to hurt Gokudera's feelings. 'I hope he is not going to try explaining it in scientist and mathematic terms.'

"Alright, I have a few ideas that will help you whenever you have an urge to kiss someone and making sure it is not lousy." Gokudera said calmly as he looked at his Boss with serious eyes. "Do you want me to explain it to you? Do you wish for me to draw charts and pictures? Or the third option which is a mixture of using cherries, pillows, hands, toys, and other stuff."

Tsuna gapped at his friend and he was stunned. Gokudera decided to start talking in mathematic terms, noticed the blank stare, and switched to doing charts and pictures.

'I'm more confused than before.' Tsuna mentally thought as Gokudera walked away and he sighed in relief for maybe his friend has given up all hope.

"I have cherries, Juudaime." Gokudera said cheerfully as he walked into the living room. "The point is to tie these two cherry stems together inside your mouth. Please watch and then you try."

Tsuna watched in amazement as Gokudera did that within seconds and he decided to give it a try, but failed and almost choked on the cherry's.

"It is okay, Juudaime. Being able to tie two cherry stems together is overrated." Gokudera stated bluntly and Tsuna gave him a weak smile. "Okay now cup your hand, press it to your lips, and kiss it."

'Is this how most people practice kissing?' Tsuna wondered to himself and he felt silly kissing his own hand. After a few minutes Gokudera decided to say his next idea.

"Okay, Juudaime. When you get home make sure to grab a pillow, kiss it on the center, and that should help since it is soft." Gokudera commented calmly and then looked at him. "On the way home you could buy a Barbie doll or a Ken doll whichever you want to use to kiss. Or you could buy both a Barbie doll and a Ken doll. Or you could buy a troll doll. Or a stuffed animal."

Tsuna stared at him, he was speechless, and confused. Gokudera was starting to get worried and he glanced briefly at his boss before looking away.

"If all else fails….You could use me and we would both have plastic wrap on our lips." Gokudera muttered quietly and his cheeks were burning in embarrassment at even suggesting it, but he wanted to help him and his Boss won't tell him the person/persons that said 'Tsuna, Would be a lousy kisser'. "I would be like a life size doll doing nothing. Sorry if the idea offends you, Juudaime. You can forget the suggestion and I can just beat the hell out of anyone who says you would be a lousy kisser. So which one, Juudaime?"

Tsuna fell backwards, he hit his head on the carpet, and passed out.

"Juudaime, Juudaime. Are you okay?" Gokudera asked in a worried voice and he checked Tsuna's pulse for he received no response. "Okay, He is still alive. I wonder why he fell?"

Gokudera placed a pillow under Tsuna's head and tried to figure out why his Boss had fell backwards.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Trying To Help**

**By Flamewater**

Gokudera decided to put a blanket over Tsuna, he brushed his teeth in the bathroom, and sort through the dynamite. An hour later Tsuna woke up to his head hurting little due to the fall and he slowly opened his eyes.

'Gokudera can be so overwhelming at times. He is truly a storm.' Tsuna briefly thought as he sat up and saw that Gokudera was near him. 'He says things so suddenly and quickly.'

"I'm sorry that you fell in my apartment, Juudaime." Gokudera told him honestly and Tsuna looked at him.

"It is okay." Tsuna said calmly and he noticed that Gokudera was on his knees.

"I have been thinking." Gokudera started off saying calmly as he looked at Tsuna.

'I'm going to regret asking.' Tsuna mentally thought as he looked into those eyes.

"About what Gokudera?" Tsuna asked curiously and hoped he would not regret asking him that question.

"Well about the kissing me suggestion. You might not be comfortable about it even with plastic lips. You could use my box animal Uri, but more than likely Uri will be violent." Gokudera told him calmly and looked at Tsuna. "I'm sorry."

'Animal? What kind of person does Gokudera think I'm to kiss animals?' Tsuna wondered and he mentally sighed.

"I could wear a blanket like a dress so you could pretend I'm a girl. I don't think you would like the idea of me drugging a girl and bringing her to you. I believe you would be upset." Gokudera commented to him and Tsuna's eyes were wide at the part of 'Drugging a girl'.

"Gokudera." Tsuna started to say and he was talked over by Gokudera.

"I could bring Lambo here and you could kiss him." Gokudera said in a slightly louder voice to Tsuna and his eyes were closed.

"Gokudera." Tsuna said again and he was ignored again.

'He is like a storm.' Tsuna thought to himself and looked at Gokudera with calm eyes. 'Never ending.'

"I do not want to assume anything about your sexuality or what you are into." Gokudera told him loudly and honestly. "After all you will always be you and I have no right to judge. I could drug an old person, but I don't think you would like the fact of the whole drugging thing. I could get a plant and you can kiss it. I could unbury a body if your into-"

Tsuna kissed him on the lips, hands behind the silver hair, and Gokudera fell backwards with his back on the carpet. However Gokudera did not hit his head due to Tsuna's hands.

'His lips are soft and warm.' Tsuna thought briefly, he opened his eyes, and slowly pulled away from him after fifteen seconds. 'Gokudera's cheeks are flushed. I kissed him without thinking and I had wanted him to stop talking. Who would want to kiss animals, kids, old people, plants, or dead people. He really didn't rule anything out. He really does over think things at times.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Trying To Help**

**By Flamewater**

"Juudaime." Gokudera started to say, but Tsuna put a finger on his lips.

"You really do over think things at times." Tsuna commented to him and shook his head.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to mess up and insult you. If you were into those sort of things." Gokudera said bluntly to him.

"I worry about you the most since you always try so hard." Tsuna told him calmly and sighed softly to himself for sometimes Gokudera's training is pretty reckless.

"I want to be the best for you, Juudaime. You do not have to worry about me. I also want to be worthy of being your right hand man. I do not feel that I'm good enough yet." Gokudera told him honestly and he really meant it.

Tsuna kissed him again on the lips, one hand was under Gokudera's shirt, and the other hand on that silver hair. After a moment pulled away and looked into Gokudera's surprised eyes.

"You underestimate and underrate yourself, Gokudera. To be honest I do not feel worthy to have someone as loyal, brave, and willing to do practically anything for me as you. I do not understand how you can be so devoted to someone like me." Tsuna said honestly, calmly, and he noticed that Gokudera's lips were parted to protest 'You are worthy'.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Gokudera's hips, he kissed him briefly on the lips, and Gokudera was speechless for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Sorry for taking advantage, Juudaime." Gokudera said suddenly, his cheeks flushed, and he felt like he was taking advantage of Tsuna's kind nature.

'He always blames himself.' Tsuna briefly thought and he didn't let go of him.

"Gokudera, If anyone was taking advantage it was me." Tsuna told him firmly and he couldn't understand Gokudera's logic at times.

"I didn't have plastic on my lips and you didn't either. Sorry, Juudaime." Gokudera said quickly and he tried to back away, but Tsuna's grip was firm.

"Gokudera, Was I good kisser?" Tsuna asked calmly and he noticed Gokudera was relaxing slightly which is a good sign.

"Yes, Of course. In fact you were great, amazing, and it felt good. I'm sorry, Juudaime for the kiss felt nice and sorry for enjoying it." Gokudera replied in a hurry, his cheeks were slightly pink, and he felt embarrassed.

"And Gokudera. I want you to know I'm not into animals, kids, old people, or dead people." Tsuna stated firmly and he gave Gokudera a look. "Don't feel sorry for enjoying it, Gokudera. I enjoyed it too and you can return my kiss."

"Should I get plastic for our lips?" Gokudera asked him, he looked at Tsuna, and received a sigh. "It doesn't matter to me whether it is with or without plastic, but I just want to know."

"Gokudera, I'm selfish and no there is no need for plastic." Tsuna said briefly to Gokudera.

Tsuna kissed him again and this time Gokudera kissed him back. It lasted for a minute before they pulled away, getting some oxygen, and Tsuna gave him a faint smile.

"I wonder if anyone will say that I would be a lousy kisser?" Tsuna asked calmly as he looked at Gokudera.

"If anyone says you that you would be a loser kisser. I'll throw dynamite at them." Gokudera replied firmly and he received a smile.

"Let's practice kissing more." Tsuna commented smoothly and Gokudera nodded in agreement.

Tsuna and Gokudera kissed several times. Neither one overpowering the other, it was equal as they kissed deeper, and deeper. Tsuna's lips went to Gokudera's neck and their minds went blank.

"It looks like I gave you some hickies on your neck, Gokudera." Tsuna muttered into his ear and his cheeks were a bit flushed for he had given Gokudera several hickies.

'I got a bit carried away.' Tsuna thought to himself and he wondered what Gokudera thought about it. 'We made out and I gave him hickies, but he didn't give me any.'

"Juudaime, Should I cover the hickies up or not." Gokudera stated calmly and Tsuna looked at him with flushed cheeks. "Juudaime? What is wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

'Oh, Gokudera.' Tsuna briefly thought and he put his head on Gokudera's shoulder. 'I really feel bad about it. You just wanted to help, but we ended up making out and I gave you several hickies.'

"Juudaime, Do you regret kissing me? Do you regret me kissing back?" Gokudera asked in a worried tone for Tsuna was quiet and after a moment there was a reply. "Do you regret it?"

"Gokudera, I do not regret it at all." Tsuna stated firmly and he sighed to himself. "Gokudera, Do you regret it? Please be honest."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Trying To Help**

**By Flamewater**

"I do not regret it, Juudaime." Gokudera told his Boss calmly and he smiled up at him. "You are good at kissing and if anyone says otherwise I'll beat them up."

"No need to go that far, Gokudera. I don't want you to get into trouble and we are in our last year of high school." Tsuna informed him and he had his hands up Gokudera's shirt.

"I just do not want anyone bad mouthing you." Gokudera said as he looked his boss in the eyes.

"It's alright. As long as you say I'm good at kissing then it's alright. It doesn't matter what anyone else says." Tsuna stated bluntly and he looked at his right-hand man. "May I take off your shirt, Gokudera?"

"Yes, Juudaime." Gokudera told him and Tsuna smiled to himself as he lifted the shirt off of his right-hand man.

"I'm going to practice kissing something that are not your lips, Gokudera." Tsuna commented calmly as he laid down on him, Tsuna's right leg was between Gokudera's legs and his lips were near his right-hand man exposed nipples. "Afterwards you can practice kissing mine. Fair is fair, right?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Trying To Help**

**By Flamewater**

Tsuna's lip was by Gokudera's right nipple, he softly blew air on it, and tenderly kissed his right hand man's nipple. Tsuna's left hand was gently caressing and toying with Gokudera's left nipple.

"Juudaime." Gokudera moaned as his Juudaime kissed the sensitive right nipple and he could feel Tsuna's right hand groping his bottom. They have on their jeans, but Tsuna was the only one wearing a shirt.

"Gokudera, You are not wearing any boxers."

"Because it is easier not to wear anything under my jeans. It makes things easier when using the toilet and getting dressed."

Tsuna licked Gokudera's right nipple in a circular motion and he could tell his right-hand man has sensitive nipples for Gokudera moaned 'Juudaime' every time they were touched.

'Gokudera is really beautiful. He has brains, strength, courage, and good looks too.' Tsuna thought as he stopped for a moment to look at his right-hand man's expression. 'His cheeks are flushed, those eyes half-lidded, and lips slightly parted.'

Tsuna kissed Gokudera on the lips and his right-hand man returned it.

"Gokudera, Do you want me to stop?" Tsuna asked him.

"No, but if you want to stop it's okay." Gokudera replied honestly and he received a smile from his Juudaime.

"I will stop anytime you want me to stop, Gokudera." Tsuna informed him before kissing Gokudera's hard left nipple and he heard his right hand-man moan 'Juudaime'.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
